KHR Teh Randomness
by Madame Scorpion
Summary: YAY for randomness! There just short stories of crazy parody's I though of. Rated T for language and risk of laughing to death.
1. Chapter 1

HHHHEEELLOOOOOOO! Welcome to KHR teh Randomness! I came up with this while sitting in class one day and I though it was just the best idea ever so here I go.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Please enjoy!

Tsuna was sitting at his desk by the window admiring the huge cherry blossom tree. His little brother Hibari was sitting in front of him, while his twin bother Giotto sat beside him, and little bother brother Mukuro sat across from Hibari. The brothers had come to class 5 minutes early and were each enjoying the time in there own special way. Giotto playing angry birds on his iPad he got for Christmas, Hibari sleeping with hibird on his head, and Mukuro drawing on Hibari's face with a black sharpie. Just then there math teacher came into the room.

"Ok children please be seated we have a lot to learn today" he said picking up a piece of chalk "Let's first start the day of with some new math problems" he then began writing on the black board.

"Ok children what is 10a+9a" he asked. The class stared at the board no one knowing the answer.

"C'mon children don't be shy, give it your best shot" Yamamoto then raised his hand with a smile.

"Yes, Takeshi do you know the answer" he beamed hoping the boy would be the answer to his prayers to answering the 5th grade problem on the board.

"Ummm….12"

"Ok, now let's get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard."

"Uhh….I think I know the answer " Giotto said raising his hand.

"Me me me me me me me" Tsuna said mocking Giotto's words with his me's.

Giotto turned to Tsuna grapping his collar.

"Shut up piss pants!" He snarled. Tsuna grasped Giotto collar from hearing his old nick name.

"Don't call me that you fucking catholic!"

Mr. Hokaido gasped "Tsuna did you just say the F word"

"…catholic…"

Giotto shook his head letting go of Tsuna's shirt Tsuna doing the same. "No, he means f*ck, you can't say f*ck in school you f*cking fat a$$."

"Giotto!" the teacher said in a disapproving voice.

"And why the f*ck not" Tsuna snapped at Giotto slouching back down in his chair.

"Tsuna!" the teacher said his face turning slightly red.

"Dude you just said f*ck again" Mukuro said pointing at his brother.

"Mukuro!" the teacher said now looking like a tomato.

"F*ck" Hibari mumbled in his sleep.

"Hibari!" the teacher paled slightly not believing such a word could exit Hibari's mouth.

"What's the big deal it doesn't hurt anybody, f*ck, f*ckty, f*ck, f*ck, f*ck" Tsuna said yelling at the teacher.

"That's it young man how would you like to see the school principle!" he growled in furry.

"And how would you like to suck my balls!"

The whole class gasped in horror.

"What did you just say?" Mr. Hokaido screeched

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Tsuna said in a fake apologetic voice "What I said was…"

Tsuna then pulled out a megaphone from inside his desk

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS MR. HOKAIDO."

Mr. Hokaido stared in astonishment from Tsuna's words, while the whole class just stared at him.

Mukuro chuckled "Holy shit dude."

Yay! Episode one is finished hope you enjoyed! Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLOO AGAIN! Its time for another episode of KHR teh Randomness! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

Giotto was watching his little twin brother walk back and forth and in circles only thinking of one thing…

"I'm gonna get a chain" he said crossing his arms.

Giotto rolled his eyes.

"Oh, of course now I get it" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Listen Giotto you aint a real nigga like me see" he said proudly "you don't understand how bad a nigga need a chain. If I had a chain everything in my life would be perfect."

"Well what happened to the chain Aunt Luce bought you" Giotto questioned.

"Nigga you know that wasn't no chain, that was a necklace" he said in irritation "the one I want is gonna be a real chain; man I cant wait for niggas to start hatin', I cant wait" he said with a smile flopping down on his bed.

"So you judge your success by the amount of ill-will you generate from those around you" Giotto stated

Tsuna shrugged "Hey if niggas aint mad at you, you doin' somthin' wrong."

"By that definition then you have a very bright future ahead of you" Giotto said turning back to his book in front of him.

Tsuna smirked "Thanks man"

* * *

><p>Giotto was looking at his little twin who was laying on his bed arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The younger boy had more than a dozen big puffy red bruises along his face and arms, which pissed off the younger male to no extent.<p>

Giotto sighed "Well you were looking for hate, way to go" he said clapping

Tsuna glared at Giotto "Shut up punk! Instead of being Mr. Funny Nigga why don't you try being Mr. Help a' Nigga Jump a' Nigga and Get His Chain Back. Man, I gotta find a way before Reborn finds out."

Giotto shook his head "Tsuna let the chain go, if Reborn wants his chain back he can handle it."

"Then they'll think I'm a punk and kick me out the crew" he mumbled.

"Its only rocks and metal, it's only worth what your willing to give up for it" he said trying to reason with his brother " Is it worth getting hurt again" he then asked.

"Yeah"

"Going to jail"

"Yep"

"Getting killed"

"Yes sir"

"Kissin' a man"

"Yea, yea" Tsuna paused and quickly covered his mouth "OH NO!"

"Whoa kissin a man I mean if it feels natural and that's watcha in to I mean…"

Tsuna ferociously shook his head "No that don't count, that's a due over, I didn't you was gonna say that"

Giotto got up and walked to the door and twisting the knob "I guess you really want that chain back" he said before leaving there room closing the door behind him only barely hearing his brothers final words.

"NO" he yelled "the answer is NO!"

Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY for episode 3 of KHR teh Randomness! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

Giotto and Tsuna were sitting in there living room with Xanxus and his friend Squalo. The 2 had shown up for some unknown reason. Both Giotto and Tsuna knew Xanxus since the day his father was having a garden party at his house and there father was invited so he took the twins with him. Even though they both had been told to stay out of trouble Tsuna shot that idea out the window along with Xanxus. Needless to say that Xanxus father wasn't happy in the least, but thanks to the impossible formation of a friendship between Tsuna and Xanxus the twins and their father weren't kicked out of there house (since Xanxus father just so happened to own the whole neighborhood). Currently now Xanxus was drinking a beer he had brought over and Squalo was polishing his sword.

"So…ya was in Iraq together" Tsuna said breaking the deafening silence.

"Yeah, we was in Iraq" Squalo answered not even looking up to see who the question came from.

"What did you do?"

"We was looking for weapons of mass destruction"

"Did you ever find'em?" Tsuna asked kicking his legs.

"YOU KNOW GOD DAMN WELL WE DIDN'T FIND'EM" the older man said finally looking up from his sword "WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF POLITICAL HUMOROUS!"

"Tsk, I was looking for b!tches" Xanxus said taking another gulp of beer "but they had the carpet sh!t all over'em and I couldn't f*cking see what they looked like. All that was really exposed was the eyes and that wasn't enough for me 'cause shit, I'm lookin at they eyes and there eyes could be pretty and then I take that carpet off and I got a tragedy."

Squalo rolled his eyes "Well naw we didn' find none" he said cutting in "but as I always say the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence."

"What?" the twins said looking at each other.

"Simply because you don't have evidence that something does exist doesn't mean you have evidence that something doesn't exist" he said folding his arms.

"What?"

"What country you from?" Squalo asked

"What?"

"WHAT AINT NO COUNTRY I EVER HEARD OF! THEY SPEAK ENGLISH IN WHAT!"

"What"

"ENGLISH MOTHA F*CKAS, DO YOU SPEAK IT!"

"Yea"

"SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS IM SAYING TO YOU!"

"Yea"

"WELL WHAT I'M SAYING IS, THAT THERE ARE KNOWN KNOWNS AND THAT THERE ARE KNOWN UNKNOWNS, BUT THERE IS ALSO UNKNOWN UNKNOWNS THINGS THAT WE DON'T KNOW THAT WE DON'T KNOW."

The twins paused "What?"

Squalo grapped both boys by there shirts. "SAY WHAT AGAIN! SAY WHAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU, I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHA F*CKAS! SAY WHAT ONE MORE TIME!"

Please Comment!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY for episode 4 of KHR teh randomness!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own KHR!

Please enjoy!

Giotto was on his computer when his little twin came in carrying a brown box.

"Hey check it out, Lussuria just sent me a box of free gear. And I'm gonna be the first nigga on the street to rock it."

"Mmmmhmmm" Giotto replied not looking away from his computer screen "Lussuria sure does like sending you a lot of free stuff."

"Hey man Lussuria is my homie"

"Oh now you're homeboys" Giotto said looking at his brother "yesterday he was a punk."

"Well sometimes you just gotta put aside your differences' and work through your problems with yo homie so yaw can keep to bein' homies, you feel me….homie."

That's…..very sensitive of you Tsuna. And your okay with his… lifestyle"

"Well I mean I know he aint no real gangsta, but that's cool, cause see he's in entertainment he aint gotta be out in the streets like I do. He's telling our stories for us."

"So you okay with him being gay" Giotto questioned.

Tsuna chuckled "Gay! W-who said he was gay. Nigga is you crazy, heh Lussuria gay Giotto you crazy" he said between laughs.

"C'mon Tsuna the songs, the dance, I mean 'do the homie'"

"Hey! The homie dance aint gay, I do the homie."

"That's not gay; you who think everything in the world is gay don't find any of this gay at all."

Tsuna rolled his eyes "Ok so all that other stuff was gay, but Lussuria aint gay." Tsuna said shaking his head "you just can't go throwin' that gay thing around Giotto thats a serious accusation."

Giotto crossed his arms "You da one who said he kissed another man."

"What I said was that them dudes knocked me upside my head so I dreamed he kissed another man"

"So how often how often do you have dreams about men kissin'"

"Shut up!" Tsuna spat.

"I never dream about my heroes kissin' other men."

"Man stop! This whole conversation is making me uncomfortable" Tsuna said hugging himself.

"I dreamt about Knuckle last night but he was fightin' Ryohei Sasagawa not kissin'em"

"EWWWW gay a$$ nigga" Tsuna said covering his ears "shutup, shutup, shutup!"

Okay for some clarifications I love and accept all gay people and today's episode does not reflect in the least about how I feel about them, just something I found humorous on the boondocks that's it.

Please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

YaY for episode 5 of KHR teh Randomness!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Please Enjoy!

Mukuro and Hibari where sent on an investigation of some Chinese mafia that were said to be importing illegal immigrants along with Jackie Chan imposters. There hideout was currently in a dojo down the street from a taco bell that Tsuna so happen to own and he wanted an investigation on the mafia group to see if they could be a pro or con to him. Hibari entered the dojo main hall wearing his usual black and purple suit with Mukuro behind him wearing a black and indigo suit. Hibari paid no attention to all the men in black that were starring at him he was only looking at the old man that was sitting in a throne like chair that acted like he couldn't see. Hibari stopped in front of the man and examined him with his eyes when he noticed that the mans eyes looked glazed over. '_So he is blind no wonder he doesn't see me looking at me' _the skylark thought. The man seemed to scene the skylark's presence and began to speak.

"May I help you" the man asked.

"We'll be asking the questions old man. Who are you?"

"Yu"

"No not me, you"

"Yes, I'm Yu"

"Just answer the damn question;" the skylark spat "Who- are- you?"

"I have told you" the older man said in irritation.

"Are you deaf?" the skylark asked

"No, Yu is blind"

"I'm not blind, you blind"

"That is what I just said" the man said raising his voice.

"You just said what?"

"I did not say what I said Yu."

"That's what I'm asking you." Hibari said with frustration

"And Yu is answering…"

"SHUT UP!" Hibari yelled cutting off the man. He then sought out answers from a man that was standing by a wall next to Yu.

"Hey, you" he barked at the man.

"Yes" the old man said.

"Not you him!" he said pointing at the man "What's ya name" he asked.

"Mi"

"Yes, you!"

"He is Mi and I am Yu" said the old man to Hibari. The young skylark turned back and glared daggers at the old man.

"And I'm bout to whoop yo old a$$, 'cause I'm sick of playin games" he yelled "YOU, ME, EVERYBODYS A$$. HIM!"

Just then Mukuro came up from behind him and pulled on his arm, all the while giving him 'you look like a dumba$$' look. Hibari turned to his brother,

"No" he said "I'm not leaving till I kick his a$$, I'm sick of this…" Mukuro then made a final choice and carried Hibari out of the dojo bridal style while he screamed 'NO, LET ME GO; I STILL GOTTA KICK JACKIE CHAN'S A$$'.

Please Comment


	6. Chapter 6

YaY for KHR teh Randomness Episode 6!

Disclaimer: I do not Own KHR!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Giotto: In the past dad has had some complications with finding babysitters for us.<p>

Tsuna: And that because they was all gay a$$ niggas or wanna be niggas and I don't fuck with either.

Giotto: That's a lot of bull$hit from someone who admires Lussuria, remember you saw him kiss another man.

Tsuna: Like I said in the last episode, them dudes knocked me upside my head so I dreamed he kissed another man, okay!

Giotto: Yeah, Yeah whatever.

Tsuna: Yeah Whatever.

Giotto: Any way as I was sayin, dad has many problems with babysitters in the past because of Tsuna.

Tsuna: Hey that ain't my fault, they won't babysit us because they know you a gay a$$ nigga.

Giotto: No, all the babysitters that we've had YOU drove them away, not me.

Tsuna: HOW SO!

Giotto: Do you remember Kyoko Sasagawa.

Tsuna: You mean the stupid b!tch that came over 2 weeks away.

Giotto: yeah her, do you remember what you did to her.

Tsuna: *sweat drop* Well yeah a little bit.

_Flashback_

_Kyoko Sasagawa rang the doorbell of the Sawada residence early Saturday morning to babysit Tsunayoshi and Giotto Sawada. had called her over because he had some business to take care of so he called her over and she was happy to help seeing as Mr. Sawada was her brother's manager._

_ opened the door and gave the girl a hearty smile _

"_Hey " she said walking in and waving goodbye to him as he walked out the door closing it behind him. The young teen walked into the living room to see 10 year old Tsuna playing video games and his year old brother beside him reading a rather large book. Even though she liked kids, she was kinda nervous. She had heard bad things, okay really bad things about the Sawada twins, but she figured they couldn't be that bad._

"_Oh my god what should we do today" she began to ramble "board games, hula hooping, hot wheels, oh I know maybe we should make s'mores, tell ghost stories, play hide and go seek" all the teens rambling was driving Tsuna insane so he came up with an idea that would make the girl piss her pants but be amusing to him at the same time._

"_Can we play Cops' and Robbers" he said in a suggesting voice, not looking away from his game._

"_I wouldn't" Giotto said not looking up from his book._

"_Cops' and Robbers sounds like fun" Kyoko giggled._

_Tsuna smirked while Giotto slowly shook his head._

_**5 mins later**_

_Kyoko was screaming at the top of her lungs, while Tsuna held a gun to her head. She was immobile due to the fact that he tied her up to one of the wooden chairs in the dinning room. Tsuna was wearing a black mask over his face and was emptying the contents of Kyoko's purse._

"_B!tch dis all you got. $3 and a pre-paid cell phone_ _with f*cking 2 minutes on it!" he yelled at her. He then took the phone and sent flying at Kyoko, bashing her in the head and knocking her into the floor. Giotto just gave the girl a smirk and focused back into his book. Kyoko was now kicking and screaming and begging for the game to end._

"_Fine you want this game to end I'll end it" Tsuna said his foot connecting with her face. Tsuna then bent down and grapped a handful of the girl's hair while tears streamed down her face. He dragged her to the front door, opened it and threw her outside all the while hearing the girls hair rip from her head(im sorry I just really hate her)._

"_And stay out!" Tsuna yelled slamming the door shut._

_End of Flashback_

Tsuna: Well it's not my fault the stupid girl didn't know how to play.

Giotto: You held a gun to her head.

Tsuna: Didn't seem like you cared much.

Giotto: Because I didn't, if you wanna rough handle all your playmates I have to right to stop you, since I wasn't playing and I did tell her it would be a bad idea. But I guess what happens, happens *sigh*.

* * *

><p>Giotto&amp;Tsuna: Please comment and Subscribe!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

YaY for KHR teh Randomness episode 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Sawada residence was starting to look like a garbage dump more and more everyday. Because Mr. Sawada had left on a trip for a week, and left the twins home alone without a babysitter. Pepsi cans littered the living room; a half eaten pizza was laying on the floor, while candy and popcorn looked stuck to the walls. Giotto came into the living room to find his twin lying on the couch watching T.V with a bowel of popcorn sitting on his chest.<p>

"Ewww this place is nasty clean it up" he said to his brother.

"You aint the boss of me nigga"

"Hey, while dad is gone I'm in charge" he said pointing at himself.

"Why do you get to be in charge, why can't we take turns?"

"Cause' I'm the oldest"

"Yeah, but you also the gayest, so I think I should be in charge." The younger twin said popping a piece of popcon in his mouth. When bell door rang Giotto gave his twin one last glare.

"Man, just clean it up now" he said before walking away.

"Tsk, you clean it up b!tch" Tsuna mumbled under his breath.

**Later that day**

Giotto peered into the refrigerator to find it completely empty.

"Tsuna I'm going to the store figure out what you wanna eat" he said closing the refrigerator door. He then looked in the cabinet above the stove to get the money there dad had left them to buy anything they needed. When he opened the cabinet he found the jar empty.

"The money…"

He then heard a sound that sounded like bags shuffling together and looked to find his little twin covered in new close.

"What up, homie" he said with a big goofy grin on his face.

"What the…"

Tsuna held his hand up "Now before you start hatin' ask yoself, be honest, aint I clean no."

"Man how we gonna eat!" he yelled at his brother.

"Man I don't know nigga, you in charge."

Giotto could hear something snap in his mind and pounced on his brother.

"TAKE IT OFF" he yelled.

"HEY RAISE UP OFF MY GEAR!" he yelled kicking.

**5 minutes later**

Tsuna sighed "What I'm saying is you didn't have to ruin my shirt like that; I can't even pop my collar no mo."

"I gotta figure out what were gonna eat" Giotto thought out loud.

"Cant you just be happy to see another nigga fit it up" Tsuna continued to scowled his brother "lookin' dipped in butter and shining' and glistenin"

"We're gonna run out of food in a few days Tsuna"

"Well you supposed to be in charge, you supposed to be the leader, then lead us to some breakfast then nigga."

Giotto glared daggers at the younger male and his fists were rolled up in a ball ready to knock the snot out of Tsuna. Tsuna noticed his brothers angry and smirked.

"Nigga, what…what you want some nigga" Tsuna said taking a fighting stance "alright c'mon nigga lets go I been waitin'"

Giotto took in a deep breath "No, I'm not gonna fight you, I'm grounding you" he said in a stern voice.

"Ground me! Nigga this aint family ties, nigga you cant ground me!"

"I just did" Giotto said crossing his arms "Don't-Leave-The house."

**5 minutes later**

"This nigga must of lost it" Tsuna said under his breath walking to the front door "I wanna know what this nigga been smokin', shoot talkin bout' I'm grounded, I'm young Wrizzy I's go were I wanna go." Tsuna turned the door knob to go outside but not taking a foot into the open air before a foot landed square in his face sending him flying into the wooden floor in the living room.

"Remember you're grounded" Giotto said looking over Tsuna.

Tsuna smirked "You better have eyes in the back of yo head nigga" then he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and flopped in the living room couch.

**10 minutes later**

Tsuna had searched every inch of the house for his gun but couldn't find it anywhere. He then went in the hallway to find his older twin butting a look on the guest bedroom door.

"Gio were my gun" he asked

"I confiscated them for security reasons; I have supreme authority over the house until dad gets back."

"You got supreme authority over yo nuts nigga, I'm leavin' you wanna stop me you gonna have to shoot me" just after Tsuna declaration Giotto shot Tsuna in the leg with one off his BB Guns sending the younger male unto the ground clutching his leg.

* * *

><p>PLEASE COMMENT!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

HhEeLlOo! Sorry I've taking so long to post, I had s sudden urge to finish watching Hetalia: World Series! But now its time for…

KHR TEH RANDOMNESS EPISODE 8!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tsuna pulled his car into the garage, and turned of his car. He sighed. "<em>Geez, today has been depressing, nothing but paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. I just wanna go inside grap somethin to eat, finish watching Junjou Romantica and go to sleep". <em>He got out of the car shutting it behind him; he reached for the door leading out of the garage but found it locked. He reached in his pocket but found it wasn't there. He turned and glared at his car. He then peered inside the front seat window to find his keys still in the ignition….and the car door locked. _"Oh this is just perfect, now this just sucks". _Tsuna breathed another sigh. Then…it came, an idea that was foolproof. Tsuna reached for his phone and dialed a number

"**HELLO, this is Feliciano and Lovino Pizzeria, how can I help you"**

"**Umm yeah, I would like to place an order for two large pepperoni and sausage pizzas"**

"**Anything else" **

"**Yeah when they deliver it to my house, when they pull in the driveway just go as fast as they can right through the garage door"**

"**Sir I don't think that's a good idea…"**

"**I mean I authorize you to…I mean you have permission to run into my garage door, I don't see what the problem is. And if it doesn't come down the first time, tell them to run into it again I just need a space big enough for me to crawl out of."**

"**I'm sorry Sir but I don't think we can do that"**

**Tsuna sighed for the third time "Ok alright, thanks for nothing" **he said and he hung up the phone.

But Tsuna was not discouraged; he just as quickly dialed another number.

"**Hello"**

"**Yes, is this NASA?"**

"**Yes, how can I help you?"**

"**Yes, I need to speak to someone who is responsible for launching the rockets"**

***dial tone***

"Dame it!"

Another number was dialed.

"**Hello"**

"**Yes, I need to speak to president Obama please"**

"**And may I ask who is speaking"**

"**Nigga don't you know who this is, this is 2Puc I'm back from the gave b!tches and I'm stuck in my garage so I need you to - "**

***dial tone***

"Dame it!

Tsuna could only think of one more number to call.

"**Hello" **

"**Umm hello yeah umm, I have a thermo nuclear war head in my garage and it is about to explode, killing roughly 1.5 million people, so you might want to send the S.W.A.T, Army, Navy whoever it takes to come and take down my garage door."**

"**Yeah right"**

"**Umm did I also mention that I have Osama bin Laden beside me"**

"**Oh really, then put him on the phone."**

"**Umm, I kinda knocked him out with a water pipe, so he cant really come to the phone right now."**

"**I'm hanging up now your getting on my-"**

"**WAIT A MINUTE! I don't think you understand how serious this really is."**

"Tsuna, what the f*ck are you doing"

Tsuna turned and found Hibari leaning against the door frame of the door leading into the house. He shut his phone and gave a nervous laugh.

"Umm, nothing"

"The police are coming aren't they" Hibari said with a smirk.

"Yeah probably" Tsuna sighed.

* * *

><p>Please Comment!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

YAY FOR KHR teh Randomness episode 9!

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Tsuna lying in bed after a hard day of Reborn's tortures amounts of paperwork and complaints from every single person in the house. Not bothering to change into his pajamas seeing how in less then 4 hours it would be 8 o'clock am and it would be time yet again to go back to work. He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep in about 2 seconds, but all good things must come to an end. Because just then Mukuro and Hibari came bounding into his room with smiles on there face and Tsuna knew they meant no good.<p>

"Hey Tsuna, hey Tsuna wake up!" Mukuro sang.

"Yeah Tsuna, you silly sleepyhead, wake up!" Hibari said spinning in circles.

Tsuna groaned "Oh God you guys. This better be pretty freakin' important. Is the mansion on fire?"

"No Tsuna. We found a map, to Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain Tsuna." Mukuro continued to sing.

"Yeah, Tsuna, we're going to Candy Mountain. Come with us Tsuna." Hibari said has he continued to spin in circles around Tsuna's bed.

"Yeah Tsuna, it'll be an adventure. We're going on an adventure Tsuna." Mukuro cheered.

Tsuna looked at his two guardians like they had lost they sense god gave them.

"Yeah, Candy Mountain, right. I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now." Tsuna mumbled covering his eyes with his arm.

"NOOOOOO, Tsuna" Mukuro sang in a disapproving voice, the man then jumped onto Tsuna's stomach, and continued jumping, all the while a fountain of blood would explode from Tsuna's mouth. "You have to come with us to Candy Mountain."

"Yeah Tsuna, Candy Mountain. It's a land of sweets and joy...and joyness." Hibari said with a thoughtful look no longer dancing in circles."

"Please stop bouncing on me." Tsuna gasped.

"Candy Mountain Tsuna." Mukuro sang.

"Yeah! Candy Mountain!" Hibari sang along.

"Alright, fine! I'll come with you to Candy Mountain." Tsuna groaned.

* * *

><p>Currently Tsuna, Mukuro, and Hibari were walking through a forest that Tsuna had no idea was behind his house. Mukuro and Hibari were in front of him while he lagged behind. The two were holding hand, skipping, and singing like nobody's business.<p>

"Lalalala, lalalala, lalalala" the two sang.

"Gah, enough with the singing already" Tsuna groaned.

"Our first stop is over there, Tsuna." Mukuro said while pointing at a Leon that was 100 times as big as his original size.

"_What the hell" _Tsuna thought shock clearly written on his face "Oh God, what is that?" Tsuna though out loud "Did you give him a bottle of steroids or somthin"

"Of course not, It's a Leonpleurodon, Tsuna." Mukuro laughed

"Yes" Hibari agreed "a magical Leonpleurodon".

"It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain." Mukuro said in an insisting voice.

"Alright, guys, you do know that there is no actual Candy Mountain, right?" Tsuna said trying to reason with the two.

"Shun the non-believer." Mukuro sang.

"Shhhunnn." Hibari sang with.

"Shhhhhuunnnnnnn-naa" Mukuro said giving the music an abrupt end.

"Yeah" Tsuna said rolling his eyes.

The 'Leonpleurodon' groaned and made noises like some dying whale, as if heed been beaten have to death. And Tsuna had a pretty good feeling that the poor thing had in fact been beaten almost to the brink on death.

"It has spoken" Mukuro cheered.

"It's told us the waaaaay." Hibari said.

"It didn't say anything!" Tsuna said now almost on the verge of pulling out the contents of hair on his head.

* * *

><p>Currently now the trio were on a bridge that Tsuna new without looking would lead to a journey to a dark death if he so happen to fall. While the other two were skipping across the bridge like it was the safest thing in the world to be on.<p>

"It's just over this bridge, Tsuna." Mukuro said pointing to the other side.

"Yes, this magical bridge of hope and wonder." Hibari said.

But Tsuna's right mind was telling him that they should be now were near this bridge let alone on it. "Is anyone else getting, like, covered in splinters? Seriously, you guys, we shouldn't be on this thing." Tsuna said in a somewhat pleading voice hoping just maybe the two would convert back to the way they were before.

"Tsuna... Tsuna~... Tsuna~... Tsuu~~"

"I'm right here! What do you want?" Tsuna snapped at Mukuro.

"We're on a bridge, Tsuna." He said.

* * *

><p>Currently Tsuna was starring in shock has he saw a cave covered in huge lollipops and gumdrops with looked like they has been taped on. The cave was colored a strange pink, and had a sign that read Candy Mountain. Tsuna knew even the average 5 year old who loved candy wouldn't dare fall for such an obvious trap, but he was also well aware that these two had already fallen for it.<p>

"We're here." Mukuro said in joy.

"Well, what do you know? There actually is a Candy Mountain." Tsuna said in a sarcastic voice."

"Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain, you fill me with sweet sugary goodness." Mukuro said singing and dancing in circles.

"Go inside the Candy Mountain cave, Tsuna." Hibari said in a very unconvincing voice.

"Yeah, Tsuna, go inside the cave. Magical wonders that will behold when you enter." Mukuro continued.

"Yeah, uh, thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna stay out here." Tsuna said sweat dropping.

"But you have to enter the Candy Mountain candy cave, Tsuna." Hibari said japing Tsuna in the side with his elbow.

Just then music started playing. Tsuna though it sounded like something from Charlie in the Chocolate Factory. Then the candy from the sign jumped from the banner. But for some reason Tsuna wasn't surprised in the least, Xanxus was wearing a costume that looked like a giant C, while Daemon Spade was the A, Giotto was the N, Cozart was the D, while Byakuran was the Y. All of them were dancing and floating in the air then Byakuran opened his mouth to sing:

**Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up,**

**Then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain cave.  
>When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land,<br>Such a happy and joyful and perky merry land.  
>They got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things,<br>And so many things that will brighten up your day.  
>It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town,<br>It's the mecca of love in the candy cave. **

**They got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats,  
>Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets.<br>Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band,  
>Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land.<br>Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground,  
>Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree.<br>In the candy cave imagination runs so free,  
>So, Tsuna, please will you go into the cave? <strong>

Then all 5 of them collided together and burst into flames, which Tsuna didn't find surprising in the least.

"All right, fine, I'll go into the freaking candy cave. This had better be good" Tsuna mumbled.

"Goodbye, Tsuna." Mukuro said his face covered in a smile that could only mean pure evil.

"Yeah, goodbye Tsuna." Hibari said the same expression on his face.

"Goodbye, what?" Tsuna said looking back at the two. Doors to the cave closed and it was flooded with darkness.

"Hey, what's going on here? Hello?" Tsuna cried his voice in complete panic "Who is that?" he said looking foe the sound of shuffling footsteps. But all he could feel was hard cold metal in the back of his head and he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes and found there to be a ceiling. He looked around he found that he was in his room, but there was a problem. An unknown pain was coming from hi stomach. He ripped on the blanket and pulled up his shirt to find bloody stitches. "DAME YOU BOTH! GIMMIE BACK MY KIDNEY!".<p>

Please comment!


	10. Chapter 10

YAY FOR KHR TEH RANDOMNESS EPISODE 10!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tsuna was walking through the hallway back to his room when the smell of smoke filled his lungs.<p>

"Tsuna! Tsunaaaa!" a voice cryed.

Tsuna turned to find Mukuro and Hibari running towards him.

"Hey, whats going on, are you guys okay" he asked in a paniced voice.

"We gotta go, were burning this place down." Hibari said. Tsuna then noticed gasoline in his hands and Mukuro holding matches.

"Oh, what about all the people in the mansion" he asked.

"Well clearly there gonna burn a lot." Mukuro said in a annoyed voice.

"Aww well that isn't nice." Hibari said sympathy clearly in his voice.

"Man shut the helll up"

"You shut the hellll up"

"No you shut the helllll up."

Tsuna squeezed the bridge of his nose "You, you can both go and, and shut the hell up." He said hoping to silence them both.

"Im not talking to you Tsuna" Mukuro snapped at him.

"Rainbow. Bleh." Hibari said and puked up something that looked like a liquid rainbow.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap, were on a bridge."<p>

"How the hell did we end up here" Tsuna yelled in a panicked voice. Well in return Hibari who was balancing on the ropes of the bridge slipped.

"Oh god I'm falling. I had so much to live for." He cried as he plummeted into the dark canyon.

Tsuna peered over the ropes not a sign of care on his face "That is...tragic." he mumbled.

"Not as tragic as you face" Mukuro said.

"Aww come on, that was...uncalled for." He said the hurt written on his face.

"Your face is uncalled for." He said. Just then Hibari came bounding from the other side of the bridge holding s Starbucks to-go cup.

"Hey guys." He said with smile.

"Where the hell you been." Mukuro asked hands on his hips.

"Oh you know, saw a movie, got some coffee."

"I want some coffee." Mukuro said jumping up and down.

"I, I could go for some coffee too." Tsuna said nervously.

Mukuro glared at him "Well you can't come you son of a b!tch"

* * *

><p>The trio were now walking in a forest mostly likely the same one from the last episode.<p>

Tsuna noticed a meadow, same one were the came in contact with the 'Leonpleurodon'. And there it was the same place it was yesterday the only difference being it looked like it hadn't eaten in days.

"Oh look, it's that dinosaur punk." Mukuro said stapping glares at the giant Leon.

"He owes me twenty bucks." Hibari said.

"Hey Leon, yo Leon." Mukuro yelled.

"Rah rah rah rah"

*Silence*

"What the hells he saying?" Mukuro asked Hibari.

"Man I have no idea."

"Rah rah rah rah."

"Where's my money Leon?" Hibari snapped pulling out his tonfans.

"Rah rah rah rah."

Just then the fire that had just finished engulfing the mansion had spread to there part of the forest.

"Oh crap the fire's back." Mukuro said.

"I want my twenty bucks, Leon!" Hibari yelled as Tsuna and Mukuro dragged him away to escape the fire.

"Oh no, Leon's on fire." Hibari said

"Rah rah rah rah."

Mukuro and Tsuna stopped and looked back "Stop, drop and roll man." Mukuro yelled before he and Tsuna continued to drag Hibari away.

* * *

><p>The trio were now in a valley overlooking a small river and a field of flowers.<p>

"Well here we are, at the Poconos." Mukuro said hands on his hips.

"This is lovely, this is, this is a lovely vacationing spot." Tsuna said admiring the scenery.

"Yeah yeah, should be nice...except for the DRAGON!" Mukuro said pointing at the sky.

*5 minutes later*

"There was supposed to be a dragon there." Mukuro sighed.

"Oh"

"Man, we put a deposit down and everything." Hibari whined ruffling his hair.

"Yeah there's...there's no dragon."

"Well I can SEE that OBVIOUSLY." Mukuro snapped at Tsuna. Then…

*BOOM*

"Oh my god." Hibari screamed.

A dead dragon had just fallen less than a foot away from where the three were standing.

"Oh that scared the crap out of me." Mukuro said his hand over his heart.

"Well there's the dragon." Hibari slid his hands in his pockets.

"Yep." Tsuna said also putting his hands in his pocket.

"Behold the horror." Mukuro said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"It is pretty scary." Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'm hungry, let's find an Ihop." Hibari said.

* * *

><p>PLEASE COMMENT!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

IT'S TIME FOR MORE RANDOMNESSSS! Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that my summer is getting busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tsuna was walking down the shore of the beach enjoying the cool breeze and the sunset.<p>

"_What a nice day" he thought to himself "No Reborn trying to shove an infinite amount of paper work down my throat; no Kyoko and Haru trying to strangle every last bit of money out of my wallet; and Hibari and Mukuro are no were in sight. Yep, this day is just perfect."_

Tsuna was staring out at the ocean when he noticed a white speed boat coming towards the shore. He paid it no mind and continued walking down the shore, but then he heard it; silent at first but then louder than the song of a marching band.

"TSUNAAAAAA!"

He turned back to the boat and his heart sank. Mukuro and Hibari with the widest smiles on there faces. The boat hit the shore sending a ton of sand right in Tsuna face.

"WooHoo spring break" he heard Mukuro cheer.

"We just stole this boat" Hibari said cheering with him.

"Why would you steal a boat Tsuna questioned all the while trying to empty sand from his ears.

"Who cares, gosh" Mukuro said rolling his eyes jumping off the boat slinging his arms over Tsuna shoulder.

"Ohh I have an idea" Hibari said jumping up and down "Why don't we all make out."

*awkward silence*

"Well fine" he said pouting.

"Yeah whatever" Mukuro said clearing his throat "Okay well Tsuna we need to find the banana king" he said in a now serious voice.

"The banana king" Tsuna said raising a brow.

"Yeah, that dudes been selling candy on our street" Hibari nodded jumping off the boat as well and slinging an arm over Tsuna's free shoulder.

"I rather NOT get involved he said shoving the two away from him and continuing down the beach shore.

Mukuro grasped the back of Tsuna's shirt "Oh you're involved alright" he said. But just then the boat the two had been exploded sending all three of them backside first into the sand.

"Holy Jesus" Mukuro said staring at the boat which was now on fire.

"You see Tsuna he knows were coming for him" Hibari said pointing at the remains of the boat.

"That's right Tsuna we're going to war, we're going to war" Mukuro hissed waving a clenched fist at the sky.

* * *

><p>The three were now on a deserted street with Mukuro and Hibari holding shot guns in there hands.<p>

"Yo banana king get yo ugly face out here" Mukuro yelled towards a window.

The banana king (a.k.a Byakuran wearing a banana suit with a crown on his head) came toward the window and looked over the edge. "Yo what do you want?"

"We want you stop being an a$$hole that's, what."

"WHAT! I ain't bein' an a$$hole; you bein' an asshole."

"You bein the a$$hole!" Mukuro hissed back.

"I said I ain't bein an a$$hole; but you two are definitely being a$$holes."

Hibari turned to Tsuna "Could you tell how big of an a$$hole his being."

"I want no part in this" he mumbled under his breath.

"See now that guy is certainly not an a$$hole." The king said nodding his head.

"That's it I'm tired of this a$$hole" Mukuro said kicking down the door to the apartment complex and running up a flight of stairs. "Yeah we're coming for you banana king" Hibari said following him.

* * *

><p>Mukuro kicked down the door shooting bullets in random direction in the apartment, Hibari doing the same.<p>

"Trying to sell candy on my street!" he yelled in furry.

"It's a free market economy man" he said shooting back "Ya need to learn some economics"

"Yeah, well you need to lean some die" Hibari yelled and he shot the banana king right in the chest while a yellow sticky goo cover the walls. The king held the spot we're he had been shot and groaned in pain.

"My god, I am bleeding banana blood" he whimpered throwing a little tantrum.

"Yay, spring break" Hibari cheered.

Mukuro lit a cigarette and tossed his gun on the floor "Ok I'm done with this lets go to Denny's."

* * *

><p>The four were looking at menu while a waitress waited to take there order.<p>

"What the hell is a grand slamwich?" Mukuro asked.

"That's everything that comes on the grand slam put into a sandwich instead." She answered

"That sounds really nasty Hibari said looking back down into his menu."

"There very popular"

"Well I think I'm gonna have some pancakes" Mukuro said closing his menu and placing it on the table.

"I'll put you down for a grand slamwich" she nodded scribbling on her notepad.

"I said I want pancakes woman" he said beating his fists on the table.

She nodded "Yes, you're all getting grand slamwichs; there very popular."

"Eww I don't want that crap" Byakuran said making a disturbed look on his face.

"You get two eggs, a sausage, some bacon, some ham, cheese, mustard, and maple spread all inside a sandwich."

"Man that sounds awful" Hibari said looking at the waitress.

"Dame it, I want my pancakes!" Mukuro yelled beating his fists harder onto the table.

"I can slip some pancakes inside your grand slamwich." She said.

"EWWWWW"

Just then a fire erupted and engulfed the woman in flames.

"Woah" Tsuna said backing up.

"OMG no way" Hibari laughed.

"Man that craps still burnin" Mukuro chuckled.

"Man that is from last episode, how is that still going" Hibari said.

Please comment!


	12. Chapter 12

Giotto stared at the door to his apartment. It wasn't so much that he couldn't get in he just didn't want to go in. Giotto had left his little 14 year old brother at home by himself while he went shopping. Well he didn't really go shopping (even though he did pick up some sushi), it was more a reason to escape crazy psychopathic twin brother. Giotto opened the door and peeked his head inside.

"Tsuna…" he said cautiously, hoping and praying the younger male was asleep. When there was no reply Giotto gave a relived sigh and came into the house. He took off his shoes and headed into the living room.

"Maybe I'll get to sleep in peace after-" Giotto's words were halted when he gained a full few of the living room. There right on the wall was a dead corpse hanging, a knife through its head being the only thing keeping it from falling. The body had what looked like maybe 20 stab wounds and both of its hands were gone. Giotto dropped the bag in his hand and stared wide eyed while a sickening feeling rushed through his body. He could feel vomit rising from the back of his throat but he couldn't help but push it back down.

"Tsu….na" the words barely escaped his mouth when he heard footsteps; his whole body froze in panic.

"Gio-chan" a voice said. It was soft and sweet but had a dark air to it, and it sent shivers through the male's body. Giotto felt hands slip around his waist and the voice's chin sit atop his left shoulder.

"Ne ne Gio-chan whatcha buy me at the store" the voice asked. Giotto's mind was awoken when he stared to really listen to the voice. He slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder to view the face of the voice.

"Tsuna…" he whispered his eyes growing even wider.

"Yeah what is it" the younger twin said innocently.

"Why is there a dead body in our house" he asked still trying to process the situation.

Tsuna peered over Giotto's shoulder to see the dead corpse that said older male was talking about.

"Oh…hey…How did he get here?" he said smiling in amazement.

"Tsuna what did you do?"

"Me? Uh, I didn't do this!" Tsuna said pulling away from his brother.

"Tsuna explain what happened" here he said now completely facing his brother.

"I've never seen him before in my life! I swear" Tsuna said in a surprised voice putting his hands up in defense.

"Why did you kill this person, Tsuna" he asked now showing sighs of anger on his face.

"I do not kill people. That is…that is my _least_ favorite thing to do." He said shaking his head the innocent look still plastered on his face.

Giotto crossed his arms "Then tell me Tsuna, exactly what were you doing before I came home."

Tsuna tapped his finger on his chin recalling the events that took place before Giotto had came home.

"Alright, well…I was upstairs…" he started off.

"Okay…"

"I was uh…I was sitting in my room…"

"Yes?..."

"reading a book…"

"Go on…"

"And, uh, well this guy walked in…" Tsuna said pointing at the corpse on the wall.

"Okay…"

"So I went up to him…"

"Yes…"

"And I…I stabbed him 37 times in the chest."

Giotto stared at his brother in shock.

"TSUNAAA, that KILLS people!" he said yelling pointing at the corpse.

"Oh! Well, I didn't know that!" Tsuna said yelling back at his brother.

"How could you not know that?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm in the wrong here. I SUCK." Tsuna pouted crossing his arms.

Giotto turned back to the corpse for and examination on the damage Tsuna had caused.

"What happened to his hands?" he asked turning back to Tsuna.

"What's that?" he asked looking up from the floor he was having a staring contest with.

"His hands. Why-why are they missing?"

Tsuna scratched his head "Well, I—I was hungry. And well, you know, when you crave hands…"

Giotto was horrified "Why on earth would you do that."

"I was hungry for hands! Gimme a break!"

"TSUNA!"

"My stomach was making the rumblies…"

"Oh My God your-"

"That only hands would satisfy…" Tsuna finished.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Well, I kill people and I eat hands! That's—that's two things!" he said counting both reasons on his fingers.

* * *

><p>Ok so I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry about the first part being so dark, I kinda got scared myself while I was typing.<p>

Please REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Giotto was used to his psycho twin brother doing insane things but now…he was 100% sure that if he didn't find some way to escape, Tsuna would kill him…or leave him to die…or both…either way if he stayed he was screwed. Like now he and Tsuna were now in a yellow life boat floating away from a burning cruise ship. And it was simple what had happed, Tsuna lost his mind and did things…horrible things. Giotto turned to his brother with every intent to get answers out of him.

"Tsuna! What on earth was all that?"

"I'm not sure what you're referring to." He said a clueless look plastered on his face.

"You sunk an entire cruise ship,Tsuna!"

"Are you sure that was me? I, I would think I'd remember something like that." He said scratching his chin.

"Tsuna, I watched you fire a harpoon into the captain's face!"

"That sounds dangerous." Tsuna said nodding his head.

"You were head butting children off the ship!"

"That, uh...that must've been horrifying to watch!"

"Then you started making out with the ice sculptures!" Giotto said shaking his brother's shoulders.

"Well, thank God that the children weren't on board to see it." Tsuna said then smacking his brothers knocking him back.

Giotto sat up again ready to smack his brother back but not hard enough to knock out the remaining sense the younger male still had left. But then he noticed something red and sticky littering the floor of the boat.

"Uhhh…Tsuna why is the lifeboat all red and sticky?" he asked afraid of his brothers answer. Tsuna looked around the base of the boat as well before nodding his head.

"Well I guess you could say it is red and sticky." He said like it was some knew revelation.

"Tsuna…what are we sitting in?" he cautiously said slowly standing up.

"Would you believe it's strawberry milkshake?"

"No! I would not believe that!"

"Uhh, melted gumdrops?"

"No."

"Boat nectar?"

"No."

"Some of God's tears?"

"TSUNA! Tell me what the hell I'm standing in!"

"Fine…It's the lovely elderly couple from 2B."

"….Tsuna you didn't…."

"Well they were, uh, they were taking all the croissant rolls."

Giotto was shocked "I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"I will not apologize for art."

Giotto was no longer going to ask any more questions about the red sticky…substance in the boat he now had a new concern.

"Where are the other lifeboats?" he asked.

Tsuna looked around "Whoa! You won the prize, I didn't even notice that." He clapped his hand in applause.

"Where are the other lifeboats, Tsuna?"

"Tsuna looked up at the sky thoughtfully "Well, looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun, probably at the bottom of the ocean. I bit lots of holes in them."

Giotto rolled his eyes "Why am I not surprised"

"I have a problem. I have a serious problem."

"You are just, terrible today!" Giotto plopped down back into the boat.

"Shhh! Do you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness." Tsuna said cupping his hand around his ear as if to hear better.

"That's the sound of people drowning Tsuna."

"Yes big brother that is what forgiveness sounds like. Screaming and then silence.

Yay for randomness please comment and all ideas are -bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Giotto sighed looking at the remains of what ounce there vacation spot. It had been the second time Giotto had planned a trip for him and Tsuna, and yet again Tsuna had managed to mess things up. He turned to the younger male beside him who was currently staring in awe at the burning buildings and corpses.

"You now Tsuna, we were supposed to be on vacation."

"I don't know about you, but I am having a wonderful time here." He said now poking a dead body with his foot.

"You toppled a South American government, Tsuna"

"The people have spoken, VIVA LA RESISTANCE." Tsuna raised his fist to the sky now poking the eyeball of the dead corpse with his finger.

"You pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan." He said pointing at the remains of chopped up bodies through the blades of the fan.

"He was a traitor and a scoundrel." Tsuna said looking into the fan with his brother.

"He was trying to stop you from pushing other people into a giant fan." He said now pointing at another fan next to the one they were standing by. The two were then interrupted something poking Tsuna from the inside…in the shape of a foot.

"Oh, that was a foot. I appear to have swallowed an entire person." he laughed nervously.

Giotto nodded in agreement "That would be the hotel bartender." He commented.

"Well, that explains why my mohito is taking so long." The younger male said scratching his chin.

"It was horrifying. Your mouth unhinged like a snake."

"Wow, that sounds pretty awesome."

Giotto leaned his back against a remaining pillar trying to figure out how to get home while avoiding the police, army, navy, marines FBI, CSI, SCSI, SVU..., Giotto sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"I can't go anywhere with you, Tsuna" the male said sighing

The younger twin frowned and threw a burnt arm at his brother. "That hurt my feelings. Now we're both in the wrong."

"I wanna go home. We're leaving."

Tsuna tensed at the comment and tuned to his brother a look of complete guilt on his face that lasted about four seconds "In that case, I should probably mention that I filled our luggage with orphan meat."

"What…"

He scratched his head "Well, I'm building a meat dragon, and not just any meat will do."

Giotto shook his head and chewed on his bottom lip "You know what, forget it. I'm not even shocked anymore."

"Aw, that's no fun." Tsuna said intertwining his fingers with his older brother.

"This has become the norm for you, Tsuna."

A look of disappointment washed over his face "I'll have to try harder next time."

"Please don't."

"I feel like I've been issued a challenge."

"Tsuna…just please don't"

"It's too late now... You."

Giotto gave a confused look to his brother "You?"

"I totally Don't remember your name." Tsuna commented with a slight blush cloring his cheeks.

"We've known each other all our lives you idiot…WE'RE TWINS for Christ sakes"

"And what an impression you've made."

"My name is Giotto"

"What"

"I said my name is Giotto baka"

"Oh. I thought you were a woman." Giotto stopped walking and looked at his brother with the 'your-f*cking-with-me-aren't-you' look.

"Why would you think that?"

"Mostly the red ribbon in your hair." Tuna then looked at the watch on his wrist and looked up to his brother "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got some pictures I need to delete from my computer."


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so first off I'm sOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating like I should, but I've been an a$$hole who blames writers block.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR (pity though)

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat at his desk doing paperwork like a good mafia boss should. He made the endless torture more bearable by listening to his Ipod. A knock on the door brought him out of his state of concentration.<p>

"Come in at your own risk, and do not feed the animal." he said looking up from his paperwork. The door opened with a creek as a head of black hair popped into his view. Tsuna sighed "What is it now" he asked with a groan. The face of the skylark came into view from behind the door and gave the mafia boss an intense look.

"Omnivore - "

"Carnivore" Tsuna corrected with a forced smile.

"Fine, whatever. We need to talk…now"

Tsuna rolled his eyes "Well ain't that obvious; Whadaya want now, I don't have time for anymore of you bull"

Hibari quickly looked down at his shoes finding them very interesting at the moment, before lifting his head back up.

"I want a Xbox" he said with a slight blush.

Tsuna's mind hit a wall. '_Since __when__ do __grown__ men __like__ Hibari__ ask__ for__ an__ Xbox.__If__ he__ wants__ one__ he__ can__ buy __one__ by__ himself__' _Tsuna thought.

But as Tsuna started to think he realized he wasn't paying the man or any other of his guardians for that matter. So more or less he was responsible for them whether he liked it or not. And since he didn't want to have bail the poor man out of jail, because he threatened too bite the man at Game Stop to death. So it was only natural that he (a) buy Hibari the Xbox or (b) buy him something cheaper that was equally or more enjoyable than the Xbox.

Tsuna sighed not liking either choices "Alright sit there pimpin, and let me talk to ya" he said pointing to the chair on the other side of the desk. Hibari quickly sat down invisible glee surrounding him.

"Now the first think you must understand is that an Xbox is $199 dollars and .99 cent. Now Tsuna can do this all day everyday no problem, but I need you to understand that it only come with one controller. That means I can't play with ya, mama can't play ya, it's just you"

The skylark nodded seeing Tsuna's point.

"Then that means I have to buy you another controller at $34.95, now Tsuna can do this all day everyday no problem, but I need you to also understand that it only come with one game. You gonna be through with that motherf*cker TONIGHT. Then that means I gotta buy 4 or 5 other games to $45 to $55 dollars a piece."

The man across from him sat quietly analyzing all the information that Tsuna had given him.

"Or" Tsuna began again "I can look in the newspaper under the classified section, and I can get you what's known as a Nintendo 64. Now it's not gonna be new, but it's gonna come with like 20 games that other grown men opened and have already played with to make sure it's fun."

Hibari nodded mind blown with the information.

"Then" Tsuna continued "Me and you got like $300 dollars left over we can go all across the country stoppin ice cream trucks, buy six nuggets don't eat 6, eat 3 throw the other three out the window cause we don't give a f*ck, cause we got money like that." When Tsuna finally finished his campaign it left the skylark across from him with a face that of deep thought.

"Now did you say 20 games"

Tsuna nodded

"Alright then we can go ahead and get the Nintendo then" he said finally raising from his chair. Tsuna nodded with a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

><p>Please Comment!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

I LLLLIIIVVVEEEEEEEE! I am so so so so so so so so sorry I have not been updating like I should but I'm trying my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! ( If only)

"_**Ping" – Tsunayoshi**_

"_Ping**" **- Challenger_

* * *

><p>Today was supposed to be a special day at school for Tsunayoshi Sawada. It was the day in which each child in his Social Studies class dressed up as an important person in world history. And of course like always he chose Christopher Columbus, and like always he got picked on (most were jealous of his awesome Italian accent). But today something was not right by ay of Tsunayoshi's standards. Some punk in his class had dressed as Captain Kirk from Star Track. This outrage to history made the smaller boy so mad he had no other choice but to challenge the much older, bigger boy to a battle.<p>

"You ready, punk." Tsuna hissed, his Italian accent taking completely over.

"Yeah, it's time for you cry, Chris. Captain Kirk wins all!" Tsuna rolled his eyes at the dumb kid in front of him. Something was seriously wrong with him, every syllable he spoke there was a pause for some reason. All the kids that had gathered had there phones taping the whole soon to be victory of Tsunayoshi Sawada. Even Hibari had come out to watch, even though it was mostly to ensure that the peace was maintained on campus. Reborn stepped forward with a megaphone as the official announcer.

"Lady's and gentleman it's time to begin or first EPIC RAP BATTLE OF HISTORY!" The crowd of students clapped and cheered as loud as there voices would allow.

"CAPTAIN KIRK vs. CHRISTOPER COLUMBUS! …..BEGIN!"

"_**Arrivederci!**__** Imma**__** leave**__** before**__** this **__**battle**__** begins**__**" **_Tsuna took 5 steps into the opposite direction before turning back.

"_**Cause we both know in the end which of these captions gonna win."**_

"_**I'll show you how a real explorer handles a situation. I'll beat you so bad they'll feel it in the next generation!"**_

"_**So bring it on I'll whip you like a klingon, my rhymes will burrow in your ears like the wrath of Khan!"**_

"_**I've got a neck chop for Spock, I'll put my sword through Sulu, check into a Priceline hotel and watch you fat-ss on Hulu!"**_

"_Im the enterprising Caption James Tiberius Kirk, representing Riverside Iowa planet Earth."_

"_I hear you call yourself an explorer, but I'm just not having it. You discovered a new world that was already inhabited."_

"_Why don't you boldly go someplace you've never gone before, like India or any destination you've actually set sail for."_

"_You spaghetti eating f*ck, how's your spice rack doing? I'll be chilling in my spaceship, have fun canoeing."_

"_**You know, rapping against you it's not even fun. It's like somebody set your brains on stun."**_

"_**I am the fabric of history, you are a fictional stain. I'll a stick a flag up you ss and claim you for Spain!"**_

"_Imma about to beam myself back to 1492 so I can beat your b*tch ss like it's my job. We'll see how Isabella likes my captions log." _

"_It's Koybayashi for you, there's no way you can win when your weak crew see's me approaching they'll be like 'DAMEIT it's Jim.'"_

"_I'll double-fist-punch you slave making b*tch, now take your genocidal ss off of my bridge."_

* * *

><p>here's the link: .comwatch?v=xBzoBgfm55w&list=LLmA_UJxT6QHfplJqjE1lCog&index=1&feature=plpp_video

YAY FOR MORE RANDOMNESS!

Reborn: Who Won? You decide, in your comment!


End file.
